


Cigarette daydreams

by chris_phd



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Crossover, Depression, F/M, I am caught in this high school Thor x Guardians and I can't stop drawing them like this, M/M, and Nebula and Loki look like best friends for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_phd/pseuds/chris_phd
Summary: High school is a nightmare that starts from 6 am and ends only when your brain shuts down your body at 2 or 3 am, pulling you in a illusion that makes you want to cling on it and never let go. But the alarm clock still rings in your ear and you still have to wake up and wait for that golden nightmare to greet you on the halls of your own house and make your heart beat fast and painful every day, every night.When will this nightmare stop?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it a gift for my partner in crime but I am ashamed ~

 

 

 

> **_Our lights shine so bright,_ **
> 
> **_They could cure a blind man_ **
> 
> **_Our hearts beat so loud,_ **
> 
> **_It's a pity we are both deaf to them_ **
> 
> **_As our minds took control_ **
> 
> **_And told us, our love is wrong._ **

 

 

The smoke was slowly raising to meet angry drops of rain that just like water bullets they hit the gray elegant cigarette fume. A battlefield having such a savage war just in front of those sad eyes and gritted teeth.

He took another drag of the half cigar watching from there how the kids from other classes were running in the rain.

_‘Idiots…they will catch a cold and then the ‘beautiful’ circle of sharing a cold with the guys will begin.’ He sighed from the window. ‘I must admit I am lucky to have him for this.’_

The door of the empty art class opened but he didn’t bother to turn and see who entered. Teacher or not he could always pull a lame excuse for his behavior such as ‘ I am depressed, my parents fought again’ , ‘ I have so much work…I…I feel like giving up, Sir…’ and it wasn’t like he was lying after all.

“You are daydreaming again, my love? “two arms come to warp from behind around his waist and cold lips where now pressing on a side of his neck, a sweet cocky voice purred in his ear capturing his earlobe between sharp teeth.” Where is my attention I demanded every day for the cigarettes you are consuming from me?”

“En!!! If you let any weird blue shit on my neck again I will punch you!” he pushed the boy away, scratching his forearms. “I will seriously put my cigar on your skin."

“Ohhh what happened with grandmasterrrrrrr? I like that nickname.” The boy that just assaulted his skin stepped away from him giving a ‘sorry not sorry’ face to him.”You were moaning that at the phone last night!”

Loki pout as he took a long look at him. His new lover. Wearing those douchebag sunglasses even if he was inside, having natural white hair all slicked back like a ‘Back to the future’ Travolta and being ridiculous rich, flashing his new jeans and leather jacket. He sometimes had a fashion habit  of wearing blue lipstick and makeup which  wasn't seen as something 'fucking gay' but 'sassy'  and 'awesome'. Also all the good grades and teacher parsing everyday were nothing when your father is an important person, right?

 _‘How did we even end up like this? How did he even looked at me twice? And that hair! Fuck…I wished I had natural white hair.’_ He sighed ignoring the boy that took his phone out to text someone that seem really insistent.

En Dwi Gast was a new student in this high school. A new kid with a really weird name. Usually new kids are treated bad, but not him. He came in the class, of course, with those annoying sunglasses and smirked as he introduces himself as The Master of all skills on earth and games.

Loki had to close his eyes so he wouldn’t pull a muscle from all the eye rolling he have given En each time he was opening his mouth to brag about how good he is at any sports or competitions.

But somehow in a very twisted fate, their paths never stopped meeting. So from the simple glare he gave him in the first day he came and sit next to him, to the blowjob he was giving him in the toilet during their painting class it escalated pretty quickly.

“Yeah, get over it. I was just too horny and sad and you were online…which remains me, why were you only until 4 am?” he narrowed his eyes taking the last drag of the cigar and let the smoke burn his nostrils as he let it out.

“Jealous?” the cocky boy raised a brow.”Now now there is no need to be jealous.” He looked back at his screen typing something fast.”I have some short business to do with a couple of idiots but I will come fast for the ‘nature study’ class…hmm…” he stopped looking at the screen frowning. “What does this means?” the boy turn the phone screen so Loki could see what was there.

But it was nothing. Or more precisely he was seeing himself since that was the camera on and he was seeing his own reflection. And he almost stepped on that cheesy trap.

A tired boy, with his long black hair rolling over his shoulders, glaring at him.

“Ha ha..that was hilarious.”

“Oh come onnnn~ you are beautiful. You need to take care more of yourself or I will really do it Loki. I will come to your home and steal you away from that abusive family of yours and…” he couldn’t finish his idea when the phone buzzed again. “Ah fuck, I really need to go now. Please tell the teacher I will be a little late. Okay?” he approached his raven lover and steal a clumsy but gentle kiss before winking and leaving the room in a hurry.

“Tsk…business.” He scoffed seeing how the door closed behind him. It’s always about selling drugs or cigars. And En was a real master in that business. He seem to earn more than a teacher just in a day if he was lucky.

_‘Talented, Elegant and manipulative…how did we found each other?’_

Loki looked at the half empty cigarette package and sighed. It was supposed to be a just a silly game of luring this guy to show themselves as a couple around that big idiot of brother of his and see what reactions he could get out of him.

He just wanted Thor to stop at least once his laughter around his friends and run to ‘save’ him. Just a glimpse of caring. Was it that much to ask from his big brother?

I guess being the star of the football team. The pride of the school. And most beloved student and son in that town kind of took Thor all the attention and love.

There was no left for him…

Being sick of the leftovers, he decide to get on. There was no way Thor would look at him, a skinny, tired, pale skin like an undead little brother of his when Sif was around him like a wild panther, Jane was playing the good girl and always jumps to help him with homework when he had football practice and his friend, Amora just had a boob job making those lemons of her some grapefruits.

He open his phone and looked in his picture gallery for a subject to draw after school. His eyes scan over all the images he had with Thor and select some of those he didn’t sketch yet, putting them in a new folder of ‘practice’.

Sighing he light another cigarette, blessing how his new boyfriend had unlimited packages of this. You could say he hit the jackpot but…there was still something his heart was wanting more than nicotine. And that something almost made him drop his cigar.

Thor was passing between the high school and the building were they had their art studios. He looked in a rush and for a moment he seemed to stop.

_‘What is he doing here alone?’_

Loki froze on the spot looking down from the window expecting for a girl or his noisy group to appear but what he wasn’t prepared for was Thor to look up at him with a curious look before he turned it into a smile waving.

He frowned and wave him off as his still smiling brother was pushed by a group of guys and disappear rounding the corner of the building.

_‘Of course…he was with them. Not like he…would have searched for me or something.’_


	2. Chapter 2

 

There were the last three hours of nature studying and he was on the sport field looking at the football team practicing their laps under the strict supervision of Heimdall, the team captain. He was trying to be as subtle as he could, not to peak too much at how his brother’s muscles were flexing under those tight shorts and that Star Wars shirt he brought last week when they went to see the new movie. And when he says ‘they’ it means : Thor & his loud gang of idiots and Loki following them from afar. It was a little hard to get lost from his colleagues that were in different parts of the high school to capture 30 frames of today’s day and return to class and turn in their work, until then he could enjoy in peace the group of muscles working on his brother. Rectus femoris,vastus medialis, adductor longus, gracilis, gastrocnemius and others …but and his favorite was gluteus maximus.

He licked his lips satisfied knowing he had the highest grades on anatomy and the reason was now running in front of him, overtake Fandral in that race.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

The phone was spinning on the wooden bench he was sitting and even if the vibrations of it would have had the ‘earthquake’ option, none of them would be able to make Loki snap out of the fantasy he was living on while watching how Thor stopped and waved to girl that was running from the opposite filed in his direction. He recognizes her as Nebula’s sister, Gamora. Athletic, smart, superior attitude and always a pain in the ass for him. If it wasn’t for that ‘fashion’ project she had for school asking Thor to be her model for the clothes she will make, they would have been spared of the multiple visits she made to Odinson family.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Not that he wasn’t enjoying his brother catwalk on the hall in only a pair of paper-made-pants by Gamora. But…it was the laughter and giggles coming from his room when the door was closed. And that was killing him. Only his heart knew how many times it break itself in the fail attempt to ignore how different girls enter Thor’s room and the fake-stupid-hormonal giggles started, how the sound of that door closing was echoing in his head like a throbbing headache until with the help of some of his father’s sleeping pills hes stole, his mind shuts down in an agony dream.

Gamora was releasing her hair from the tight ponytail and reveal the curly black and violet locks at which Thor was staring too much for his own good.

Green eyes narrowed with each chuckle or smile they shared. His knuckles turning white on the sketchbook ignoring he was crushing the chart in his hand.

_‘Stop it…ugh…just stop it already…stupid flirting and fucking around…’_

A loud and annoying voice woke him out of his plotting on ‘Gamora’s ''accidentally'' death’.

“Is it just me or you are spying on your brother again? Loki, love, tsk tsk tsk. This is not how I raised you. You were sooooo absorbed you haven’t heard my phone calls.” En grinned wolfish seeing how the boy jumped in his own seat.

He glared at the silver hair boy that was slowly making his way.

“You didn’t raised me, En.”he growled and grabbed his phone throwing it in his bag.” And I always keep it on Silent.”

“Hmm, fine. But I made you what you are now.” En bend over and stole a kiss from his raven lover enjoying how the taste of his cigars were lingering on those mischievous lips. “You are my creation …”

“And you are delusional.” He huffed annoyed but didn’t pulled back when those lips.”Just because you got an A in art class and now you think you are god? Hah. You can never beat my painting skills anyway.”

The silver hair boy didn’t took that comment too good and smiled painfully large to the raven.”Yeah…which remains me, you had some pretty not suitable for work nudes on your sketchbook all with a particular blond guy on them…Hmm I wonder with who is he remaining me of…hmmm.” turning on his seat and looked at the football team running clicking his tongue.

“That was low…it was low even for you…”he frowned and decided to leave first before things get worse. His hands were shaking on the sketchbook as he shove it along the pencils and charts inside the bag. ”See you tomorrow En.”

“Mhhmm…by the way your little bro-crush is coming this way."

He looked up where En was pointing the loud guys on the field.

Thor was in front of his team laughing with his best friend Heimdall when Gamora looked like she was whispering something to him when from don't know what misfortune he turned and waved toward them.

“I must get out of here.” He mumbled and turn his back before he could hear what the rest of the nasty comments following the ‘bro-love’ subject and run away from football field.

_‘Fuck fuck fuck.’_

But his moves were far too slow, usually used when he is sneaking around the house or school halls, not used to those athletic limbs that catch up with him in no time.

“Hey Loki.” A big smiling Thor greet him.

“Goodbye Thor.” He groaned back.

“Hey hey now…I was thinking…that guy that was there next to you…is like your friend or something? Or…”

“Or what Thor? Are you here to keep me a lecture on how to pick my friends?” he stopped and raised a brow at him.

“Loki, all I say is that I don’t like the way that guy looks at you.” Thor was looking troubled trying to explain his brother that well...he really didn’t like the guy and he has a weird feeling whenever he sees them together.

_‘Oh moron…if you’d know.’_ Loki rolled his eyes.

“I mean I heard that he is selling drugs? The kid of an important senator doing this? Come on Loki, you can do better than this.” Thor looked at him pleading. “How about we go to a movie tonight! Fandral found a really good movie.”

This was really riling him up. All that pity he sees in those blue eyes were clouding his.

“Sure, Thor. Because friends just throw themselves at my feet when they see me. Oh my schedule is so full I don’t know when to breath!” he waved his hand dramatically.

Thor knew it was a dead end. Loki was sighing loudly and he moved slowly away from him to the school entrance. But he still had to tried to change his brother’s mind.

“Loki, hey….you can…hang up with us if you want, like in old days.”

Loki clenched his teeth painfully enough he could swear he felt one of them shattering inside. Again a big lie….a big asgardian lie of how wonderful his ‘childhood’ was, always in the shadow of his big brother. His friends were just talking with him because their mother forced Thor to take Loki too with him.

“Oh yeah…like old days”he stopped laughing maniacally” Again, you are talking about YOUR friends.”he turned to face him with that boiling venom in his gaze, wishing it would sting Thor and make him feel the pain inside his heart.” Would I like some free mockery from your stupid gang? Probably not, so sorry my IQ it’s not compatible with your friends stupidity.”

Maybe it was his imagination, but Thor looked like a wounded animal, all bathing in some hidden guilt.  
“Hey hey…Loki.”

“Save it. Your friends need their little golden star…”he flipped him off and he was ready to leave when that hurt roar of his brother calling him back made him stay still for a moment.

“LOKI! WAIT!”

_‘Please…don’t do this. I don’t want to be hurt anymore.’_ He was with his back on him and that made it all easy to react to the next words that made his heart almost burst from excitement.

“Loki, please, it can be just you and me….what do you say?” Thor tried one more time seeing that Loki stopped.

_‘No…I need to get out of here, fast, far away from him. I can’t do this…not again…’_

Luckily today his legs seem to be enough motivated to move from an almost heartbreak and save his tears from being seen by that stupid Thor.

 

* * *

 

 

“I think he didn’t heard me…”he whispered to himself.

“Hey man, so your brother is coming with us at the movie?” Fandral and the others catch up with the blond that was now wearing sad face. “What’s with the long face, man? “he pat Thor’s back. “Come one let’s get going the movie starts in one hour.”

“It’s all your fault you are a bad planner.”Hogun scoffed.

“He is right, you know, you are the worst at making and follow a plan.” Sif giggled at the annoyed boy that was groaning.

“Hey!!! I found a good movie! It has everything, hot chicks, blood, guns, and fast cars! Thooorrr help me here, buddy.” Fandral whined next to him.

But his words were dead to him.

Thor was lost in his thoughts, far away from the lively group. He was somewhere, where Loki was too, but they couldn’t see each other, maybe from the density of the denials they both wrapped themselves in.

**Author's Note:**

> I got two fanfics I want to write this days but being sick and fatigue idk how much I will complete from all of them.  
> Anyway sorry for any grammar mistakes! I got no beta at the moment ~ andddddd I hope you enjoy it ~  
> I am such a fool for making angsty hs aus! Like damn! I will draw some of this things after I finish my already SW princess Leia Loki :3 and the others au I got sketched ~  
> I just love thinking of HS with Nebula as Loki's bff and Gamora and Thor being great friends annnnddd jealous Peter is just too funny ~  
> Anyway if you want to visit me on: chris-phd.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
